The present invention relates to conferencing systems and, more particularly, systems that electronically host conferences.
An electronically hosted conference is the live exchange of information among a plurality of persons using conferencing devices, wherein at least two of the persons are located remotely with respect to one another, but their client devices are communicatively linked by a communication network. Electronically hosted conferences typically involve the sharing of audio information, although also may involve sharing of media content, such as slides/images, multimedia, etc.